When Beauty Fades
by darkangel9314
Summary: When Elena Gilbert scores her dream job as the housekeeper to Damon and Rebekah Salvatore she can't wait to start and achieve her ultimate goal, but is her ultimate goal more scandalous then what meets the eye?
1. Chapter 1

When Beauty Fades

Chapter 1

Elena

Elena threw her blush on and examined herself in the full length mirror as she prepared for the interview of a lifetime. It wasn't big to the average person, but to her she finally thought that she nailed the perfect job.

She had finally managed to score the job as housekeeper/babysitter to one Mrs. Rebekah Salvatore and one Mr. Damon Salvatore. They were two of San Francisco greatest entrepreneurs and she couldn't wait to be interviewed from them. They had the cutest two month old little girl and from what Elena could see the perfect life.

But first Elena had to find the perfect interview outfit. Something that said she was sophisticated, but also made her look her own age. She groaned as she flopped onto her bed and her aunt Jenna came in.

"Sweetie. What's wrong?"

"I can't find an outfit."

"For what? Hanging out with your friends Just wear what you usually wear."

"No Aunt Jenna. I actually have a job interview today."

"Oh, For what?"

"Well two of the most successful people in San Francisco needed a housekeeper/babysitter, so I sent in my resume and I'm hoping to get the job, but I need an outfit that's perfect. I mean these are two important business people. Not a manager at a fast food place or clothing store. This is important."

"What about that summer internship we talked about?"

"I need money Aunt Jenna. I can do the internship next year."

"Fine have it your way."

Jenna went to Elena's closet and searched through it to find Elena the perfect outfit. A while later, her Aunt Jenna threw an outfit at her and smiled.

"Trust me that one will defiantly get you the job."

Elena picked up the outfit and sighed as she went to the bathroom to go start her curling iron. She curled her hair in perfect curls and put on the outfit her Aunt Jenna had picked for her. Today's outfit had been a classy white dress with short sleeves, a gold belt, gold shoes. And her Aunt's pearl earrins. She looked like she was sophisticated, but also not too sophisticated.

She took a deep breath and headed to her interview with Damon and Rebekah Salvatore.

Elena put her car in park and walked up the driveway to Damon and Rebekah's three story house. She rang the doorbell and almost literally drooled when she first met Mr. Damon Salvatore. His pictures did him no justice and he was so much hotter than people claimed he was with those amazing blue eyes and soft black hair that Elena wished she could run her hands through.

She exhaled and extended her hand.

"Mr. Damon Salvatore, It's a pleasure to meet you. We talked over the phone about the house keeper position. I'm Elena Gilbert."

He shook her hand and a sense of electricity ran through her. Even this man's hand shake was powerful. She flashed him a smile and amazingly he gave her one too.

"Yes, Come on in Elena. I'll be interviewing you today since my wife is in Mulan for the weekend."

Elena nodded and walked into the house shocked at the interior she saw. The room Damon had taken her to a room that had a big white couch that circled all around and had red pillows over it. Amazingly she also had to descend down three steps to get to the couch.

She sat down as Damon sat down on the other side of it.

"You have a beautiful home." Elena said as Damon handed her a glass of water.

"Well I sure hope so me and my wife work hard for it."

She sipped her water and waited for the interview to start.

"What interested you in this job Elena?"

"Well I wanted to work for two great people and I also love following you and your wives work. What you two do for everyone is amazing."

"What are your other goals in life?"

"Well I really want to be a strong successful business person."

"What kind?"

"Well I was hoping to be a magazine editor."

"That seems interesting."

"I guess, but it's nothing compared to what you and your wife do."

"Well I'm flattered. How good are you with kids?"

"Well I baby sitted a lot growing up and they all told me I was great with kids. I also can clean, cook, and do whatever else you like just name it."

"I guess I'll have to see you with Holly first, but I'll give you a week's trail and if I'm not satisfied by then, then you're out got it."

"Perfectly clear sir."

"It was a pleasure meeting you Elena Gilbert and I expect you here at 7:30 am sharp tomorrow."

"It was a pleasure meeting you too Mr. Salvatore."

She shook his hand and left with the biggest smile on her face. She was one step closer to her ultimate goal and she would not leave this place until she got what she was looking for.


	2. Chapter 2

When Beauty Fades

Chapter 2

Elena curled the last strand of her hair as she inspected herself in her full length mirror. She was now ready to start phase two of her plan and pull off the perfect façade with Damon and Rebekah. When she was done with the both of them, they wouldn't know what hit them. They deserved everything she was about to bring down on that and worse.

After Elena finally felt satisfied with her new and approved look, she went down the stairs only to be greeted by her best friend Bonnie Bennett and her Aunt Jenna. They were having coffee together when Elena had arrived in the kitchen and she had no clue what Bonnie was doing here. She didn't mind that she was, but it defiantly threw a wretch in her plans for the morning now she would probably have to have breakfast with her family and it would be twice as awkward with her brother Jeremy ogling her best friend during the whole thing. Sometimes Elena wished they would just fuck and get it over with.

Elena put a fake smile on her face to hide her annoyance and walked into the kitchen to give Bonnie a hug.

"Bonnie, it's so good to see you. How was your trip to go see your mom?"

"It was okay, but I want to k now how you've been. Ever since the accident ,Caroline and I have been concerned about you."

"Well you don't have to be. I'm feeling much better and I've even got a new job to take my mind off things."

"Well it has been six months since the car accident, but I wasn't aware that you found a new job. What are you doing cashering at the mall or slaving away at a fast food place?"

Elena stabbed her fork in the eggs that her Aunt Jenna had just placed before her before she left so that Bonnie and Elena could have some alone time. Well she guessed now was as good a time as ever to tell Bonnie the truth about the Salvatore's. Well the part she didn't know at least.

"Neither actually. I'm the new babysitter/housekeeper for Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore."

"Are you sure that's wise? Especially after what happened to your parents."

"That was a long time ago Bonnie."

"That was six months ago Elena. "

"Well you know me Bonnie I rise above and I don't hold grudges. Plus I really need the money and the Salvatore's make more money than any of those other places combined."

"I'm not going to badger you about this Elena. I know you're mature enough to make your own decisions. I just think it's a bad idea. That's all."

"You don't have to worry about me Bonnie. I'll be fine."

"Well in that case I wish you good luck."

Elena hoped off the bar stool and placed the rest of her stuff in her bag that she thought she might need. She gave Bonnie a hug goodbye and headed to the house that would soon be the Salvatore's own personal nightmare.

Elena refreshed her coat of bright red lipstick as she shifted her purse to her shoulder and climbed out of her car to go start her new job. It was finally time that she met all the Salvatore's and she for one couldn't wait to make them fall in love with her only to crush what hopes they had of their future. Just like they did with hers.

Elena walked up the stone path and rang the doorbell smiling as a blonde women with blue eyes answered the door. Elena had seen pictures of Rebekah Salvatore and heard nightmare stories from her parents about what a course and cruel woman she could be, but she never fully saw Rebekah's beauty up close. Elena had to admit that Rebekah did have a lot going for her in the looks category. It was such a shame that that beautiful face would be filled with devastation as soon as Elena exposed all of her and Damon's dirty secrets and then some.

Elena put on her best fake smile and extended her hand to Rebekah. She had to play the innocent teenager at least for a little while.

"Hi. You must be Rebekah Salvatore. I've heard so much about you. I'm Elena Gilbert."

"Yes, I remember you. You're Miranda and Grayson's daughter."

"The one and only. May I come in?"

Rebekah gestured for Elena to come in as she saw Damon playing with the cutest baby ever. She had Rebekah's blonde hair, but Damon's blue eyes. She was precious for two people who were the scum of the earth.

Damon saw Elena and gave her a smile as he stood up carrying the baby to her.

"It's good to see you again Elena. This is my daughter Holly and I see you've already met my wife Rebekah."

"Yes I have Mr. Salvatore. I must say she's a real pleasure and you're daughter is just the most precious baby girl I've ever seen."

"Thank you, Ms. Gilbert. I trust that you'll be fine with her while me and my wife are on our lunch date."

"Of course Mr. Salvatore. You can trust me. Your daughter will not be harmed in anyway. I promise you that."

Damon smile and handed Holly over to Elena as Rebekah and Damon headed out. She sat down on the couch with a fussy Holly and soothed her to sleep. She had to admit that this job would be a breeze. She was already good with babies and had a lot of practice with Jeremy.

Elena smiled and placed Holly in her crib taking the baby monitor with her so she could search around Damon and Rebekah's room for things she could use against them when the time came. Elena shut the door quietly as she looked in their individual bedside table cabinets.

At first all Elena could see in Damon's was a bunch of useless paper work until she came across a couple of photos of Damon with Various women. A few of them were defiantly girls in the 18 to 22 range, but she knew that to hurt Damon she would have to keep up what she was doing and wear some sexier clothes if that was possible. She had to find out the girls Damon Salvatore liked and she had to be that person.

Next she had to find a way to destroy Rebekah, which Elena had to admit that she made it easy for her. Besides some old papers like Damon's and a few cosmos, It looked as if Rebekah had a love letter from a man that wasn't her husband. The gardener to be exact. Well, Well it looked like Rebekah was having a fun time getting down and dirty while her husband slaved away at his job. Well she guessed every marriage had their secrets and Elena had to find a way to expose them.

She took down the name on the note and stuffed a piece of paper containing the information in her pants. Elena smiled until she heard a crying from the baby monitor and went to go check up on Holly. Thankfully she was just hungry and Elena walked to the kitchen to feed her. She looked so cute and peaceful. It almost broke Elena's heart that she had to destroy her family so young, but she just couldn't let this revenge plot go. Damon and Rebekah had hurt her family too much and she refused to let them win this one.

"The plan is going perfectly baby girl and I for one can't wait to see how it turns out."

The baby looked up at her as her eyelids closed. She was finally asleep again. Elena took her back to her crib and looked down at the precious baby girl as she heard the door open and turned around to reveal Damon Salvatore.

"Wow. Mr. Salvatore I didn't expect you back so soon."

Damon smiled and moved forward to the crib looking down at his daughter with a content look on his face.

"I can't leave Holly for long. She really is a daddy's girl."

"Well I can imagine why. You seem like a really great father plus it's not hard to imagine why girls would throw themselves at you."

Elena scooted her hand closer to Damon's and their hands brushed slightly. She didn't make it super obvious, but she defiantly could feel his breath rise a little bit. It must have been a while since his wife let him touch her in an intimate way. Elena would have to keep that in mind for later.

"Well I'm guessing you're wanting to go home now since Rebekah and I are here now. We got it now."

"Thank you Mr. Salvatore. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Well I can tell you you'll defiantly be here tomorrow. I have an important dinner that Rebekah and I must attend and it's kind of an all night thing if you don't mind staying that late."

"It's no trouble at all Mr. Salvatore."

Damon smiled as Elena walked away with a huge grin on her face. Today had gone perfectly as if the Salvatore's were just begging to fall into her trap. Elena dialed a number and coughed. Elena was good at immatating people and Rebkah's voice was no trouble what so ever. She had to just do one tiny little thing before she could leave the house.

"Yes this is Rebekah Salvatore. I need to reschedule our meeting for tomorrow. I know it's short notice, but I feel as if my workers have been slacking off a little and we need to have an urgent meeting about that. Alright. Thanks Alice. I'll see you tomorrow."

Elena hung up her cell phone and walked over to where Rebekah had left her cellphone. It was a good thing that Rebekah was an idiot and had left her passcode in her nightstand. Elena typed in the numbers and moved the meeting to tomorrow so Rebekah would be so distracted that she couldn't make it. She also shot a text to Matt saying that she missed him and she would love for him to visit her in her office tomorrow for some much needed relaxation. That would at least buy her a few hours alone with Damon so she could start on her master plan and if that didn't work at least she would have planted doubt in Damon's mind about his wife.

Elena put the cellphone back where she found it and walked out the door getting into her car and applying her lipstick once more. The plan was going by smoothly and if it progressed at this rate in a few short months everything the Salvatore's had worked so hard for would be gone and she would have her revenge. After all good things came to those who waited and if that concept was true Elena would get what was coming to her very soon.


	3. Chapter 3

When Beauty Fades

Chapter 3

Elena woke up the next morning with the hugest smile on her face from the dream she had just had involving her and one Mr. Damon Salvatore. She threw her sheets off and picked out her outfit for the day hoping that her plan had worked out and she would be getting exactly what she wanted tonight.

She drove down to the estate and smiled at her reflection as she flipped the mirror closed and opened the door to a yelling Damon.

"You've got to be kidding me Rebekah. You're fucking leaving me again for business! You knew how important it was for me and you chose what you want over my needs ever fucking time!" he shouted.

Elena just barely saw a blonde whirlwind as Rebekah passed him with a suitcase in her hand.

"I'm sick of your shit Damon! You work more than I do and I always support you! Screw this take fucking Holly for the weekend and leave me in fucking peace!" she yelled with one foot out the door.

"What am I supposed to do about the dinner?" he asked stepping foot in the room.

"Take a fucking slut for all I care." She said as she left the house.

"Rebekah! Rebekah!"

Damon ran out the door, but came back not a second later with an outraged look on his face.

"What's wrong Mr. Salvatore?"

"I have an important business dinner where a guest is required and Rebekah was my only chance. Dammit. How could she be so selfish?"

Elena tried to hide her smile. Her plan was working perfectly.

"Is there anyone else you could take?"

"Not on such short notice. My mother doesn't go out anywhere in public unless she's had a day of relaxation first."

"Call me crazy for suggesting this, but I could go with you." She said.

"I could never take Holly to such a public event."

"We could call your mother to watch her for the night. After all you did say this dinner was important and some of your coworkers might be jealous of the beautiful young woman on your arm."

"That's true, but I wouldn't trust my mother with Holly, but I do have Holly's old babysitter on speed dial. I can see if she wants to make an extra one hundred bucks for a three hour dinner. I'll be right back."

Elena smiled as Damon left the room to make the phone call. She prayed that this would work. When Damon came back he hanged up his phone and smiled at her.

"Good news she can make it, but I do have one problem."

Elena's smile fell a little bit. What could possibly be wrong now?

"You can't go to my dinner dressed like that. Mary!" he yelled.

A small blonde woman scrambled to him as he pointed at Elena.

"Elena here is accompanying me to my dinner. Will you please show her any of Rebekah's old dresses and get her suitably ready and presentable for tonight."

"Yes sir." Mary said taking Elena's hand. "Come along dear we have a lot of work to do."

Elena sent one last glance at Damon before leaving with Mary.

Elena smiled as Mary curled the last strand of her hair making Elena look to die for. If she didn't accomplish the big part of her plan tonight then she had no clue what she would do. Damon had came in a short while after she was done and she swore that she could see that he was blown away by how she looked. After all the number one goal for tonight was to drive a wedge between him and Rebekah.

The outfit she had chosen to wear for the event was a turquoise dress with a gold belt, gold heels, gold bracelets, and a gold pair of earrings. The dress had a few ruffles underneath and Elena's hair was perfectly curled so she knew for a fact she looked good. The fact that she was wearing gold eye shadow, black mascara, black eyeliner, and red lipstick also helped with making her look more like an adult to Damon.

"You look stunning." He said catching his breath.

"You don't look half bad yourself Mr. Salvatore."

He extended his arm to her and she looped it through his.

"Ready to go Ms. Gilbert."

"Yes Mr. Salvatore."

For the most part the dinner hadn't been that bad. Elena was just glad that they had alcohol. It made her plan twice as easy for when they got home. A few of the older gentlemen complimented Damon on Elena and how beautiful she was. Elena smiled and laughed with them and was the perfect lady. She had even went as far as to touch Damon by his crotch area and just laugh it off even though she saw the alcohol taking effect over him.

When the dinner had ended, Elena had helped Damon to the house and paid off the babysitter using his cash. She lead him upstairs and sprawled him out on his bed ready to place the plan in immediate action.

She started to unbutton Damon's dress shirt as she kissed his stomach making him immediately jerk.

"No. Elena. I have a wife this isn't right."

"Your wife isn't perfect Damon."

"I still love her though. She the mother of my daughter."

"She left you and Holly for a get away weekend Damon. She doesn't deserve you."

Damon touched Elena's hair stroking it as she held her breath. She was getting to him she just had to use what she had against Rebekah to achieve her ultimate goal.

"You deserve so much better than her Damon. You deserve a girl like me. How long has it been since you've had a really tight one to stick yourself into. I can be that one if you just give in."

"No. I won't please Elena."

"I can tell you want me Damon. I know you want to be inside me. I know you want to release your seed inside me like your wife doesn't like. You can do it all with me Damon all you have to do is say yes."

"I can't do that to Rebekah."

"And yet she can do that to you?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Do you even know who your wife is with right now. I overheard her talking to that gardener Matt about getting away for the weekend. I know their fucking Damon and you can do that too. Just show her that she's not the only one who can hurt people."

Before Damon could protest Elena smashed her lips to his and to her enjoyment he was kissing her back. She finally had him right where she wanted him. Elena unbuckled his pants and pulled down his boxers as his erection sprung free. She smiled as she took him in her mouth and bobbed her head up and down to take his penis deeper and deeper inside of her mouth. She loved the sounds he was making and the way his body responded to her.

"Oh God Elena!" he cried out as she took him deeper in her mouth.

She wanted him to want her and she knew from countless other times that she was good at this. It was the moment she had been training for since her parents had died in that accident.

"Fuck Elena I'm going to cum." He said after a good while of her pleasuring him.

"Go ahead Damon. I want to taste you."

A few minutes later his hot wet seed squirted into her mouth and she swallowed every last drop as Damon exhaled and she released her mouth from his genitals.

"You seem Damon. You can have just as much fun as Rebekah does. All you have to do is take me as your own personal sex slave. I'll do whatever you want. Whenever you want it. All you have to do is say yes."

Damon groaned and pulled Elena by her hair into a deep and passionate kiss. He laid her on the bed and unbuttoned her jeans to insert one finger into the place that yearned for him. He laughed as he pulled it out and tasted it.

"Someone is wet for me. It's such a shame I won't give you what you want just yet. If we're going to do this here's how it's going to be. It's just strictly sex and I will not be coming inside you for about a month since I insist you go on birth control, because when that time comes I will empty myself in you and I will be better than any man you have ever had before. You will not breath a word about this to my wife. My business partners, or your friends and family. This little affair stays between us. Got it."

"Yes sir."

"Good now I suggest you get some rest. I won't be having sex with you tonight, but be prepared to start our little escapades tomorrow."

Elena stood up and nodded giving one last kiss to Damon. This was turning out perfectly.

"I'll be looking forward to it Mr. Salvatore."


	4. Chapter 4

When Beauty Fades

Chapter 4

Elena sighed as she concentrated on the way she looked today. She had picked the perfect setting to talk to Damon about starting up this deadly affair of theirs. So far everything was going exactly how she had planned it to go. She just hoped he was stupid enough to agree to the next phase of the plan.

She looked at her appearance in the kitchen mirror by the sink. She had thrown her hair into a loose bun today and had picked out a nice and tight dress that showed massive amount of her cleavage, but not too much that she seemed desperate. She didn't want Damon to think she was being that desperate.

As if according to plan, Damon had ascended down the stairs and she handed him a cup of coffee that she had just made. She knew how much he loved his coffee.

"Good Morning, Ms. Gilbert." He said keeping his blue eyes on her.

"Good Morning Mr. Salvatore." She said with a smile sipping her own cup of coffee.

"I suppose you want to talk about the things that occurred between us last night."

She sighed and took a seat at the kitchen table where he joined her.

"I suppose that would be for the best." She said with a smile.

"I am here to discuss if you really want to do this Ms. Gilbert. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't."

"I want to please you Mr. Salvatore. No matter what the consequences."

"Then we're in agreement."

"Yes, Mr. Salvatore, but I think it would be best to go over the terms and conditions again since last night we were a bit occupied with other things."

She gave Damon a mischievous smile and was rewarded when he smiled back.

"Very well Ms. Gilbert. The rules are as followed, Rule number one all this is just strictly sex. I am not your boyfriend nor will I leave my wife and child for you."

"I agree with that rule Mr. Salvatore. I would hate to put your daughter through that especially when she's so young. Anyway having sex with you is just fine with me it's not like we can do much else when you're married to your wife."

"I'm glad you agree. Rule number two I wasn't kidding when I insist you go on birth control. I love Cumming inside a women and I don't expect you to be that one exception. I refuse to wear condoms so we won't be using any. Do you agree to these terms?"

"Well as long as you don't cum inside me before I'm protected I guess that's alright."

"And lastly the most important rule of this little arrangement between us is that you don't breath a word of this to my wife, my business partners, my friends and family or yours. This affair is going to stay between us or it's over. You got that Ms. Gilbert."

"The rules are perfectly clear Mr. Salvatore."

"Okay. Now why don't you wash these cups for us?"

Elena nodded as she grabbed her coffee cup and his. She went to the kitchen sink and placed both of the cups in there as she rinsed both of them. That's when it happened.

A body pressed up against hers as she was pressed up to the kitchen sink.

"Don't move until I tell you to." Damon whispered.

Elena smiled as she felt her skirt being pulled up. A cold breeze hit her when Damon pulled her underwear down so that it was laying by her ankles. She kicked them off being careful not to get them caught on her stiletto heel.

"Spread your legs."

She spread her legs a little bit."

"Further." He said kicking them to the place he wanted them to be. "Now lean forward and step back a little bit.

She did as he instructed her to do as she felt him grab her hips and position her to the place where he wanted her to be forcing her to grip the sink.

"Good girl." He whispered in her ear nibbling on it a bit.

She knew she was going to screw him over big time with this plan, but at least she would be getting screwed in the process of it. Double win.

She felt Damon's tip on her entrance and she let out a little gasp as he plunged deep into her.

"You might want to hold on Elena. You're not my wife and I have urges she can't satisfy. I'm going to be realistic with you Elena. This is going to be rough."

And boy was it ever. Every second Damon would pump into her. Every thrust he delivered was more powerful than the ones before that one. He even had grabbed onto her hair when she her feet threatened to crumple beneath her to keep her upright.

After what seemed like a good hour of being leaned up against the kitchen sink Damon pulled out of her, turned her around sharply and gave her a long kiss before sending her down to her knees.

"You know what to do." He said.

She smiled up at him as she took him in her mouth and finished him off swallowing every last drop of his seed like he had commanded her to. He pushed her away breathless and helped her up after they both had caught their breath. She was about to say something when she heard Holly crying in the distance.

Damon pulled her back up as she pulled back up her underwear.

"Go ahead and get back to work. That was only a taste of what you'll be getting from me today. Let's just say I haven't had sex in months and there is plenty more where that came from."

Elena nodded as she went upstairs to take care of Holly.


	5. Chapter 5

When Beauty Fades

Chapter 5

Elena giggled as Damon gave her a peck on the lips. Diaboloical plan or none what so ever, Elena had to admit that Damon was an extrodinary lover. This week had proven that fact to be so, but like most fantasies they all must come to an end.

As soon as the kiss ended the door had opened and Elena went to the other side of the room to pick Holly out of her playpen. Rebekah entered into the living room and gave Damon a cold nod as she went over to Elena to retrieve Holly.

"Thank you for taking care of her Elena."

"Welcome back Mrs. Salvatore." Elena said smugely.

"Well i'm going to put Holly down for a nap and then i'll be taking one. I'll see you two later."

Elena nodded as Rebekah went upstairs with Holly.

"Well that was harsh." she said moving back towards Damon.

"She always shuns me after one of our fights, but as soon as she wants sex she'll come around."

"I wouldn't be too sure about thati mean she does have Matt."

"But she doesn't know that I know. She'll come around eventually."

"Hmm that means i won't get you tonight." she said sitting on his lap and wrapping her arms around him.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that."

Elena smiled as she understood what Damon had in mind.

Elena kept silent as Damon shoved her to the door. She peaked at a sleeping Rebekah in the bed and smiled. Her mission would be half way complete if Rebekah would just wake up now, but she knew that a highly excuted plan takes a lot of time and patience.

She wouldn't complian though asa long as she could have Damon and his family. Damon ripped the fabric off her dress making a few button pops. She knew she would have to pick those up before they left so Rebekah wouldn't notice their affair.

Damon lifted Elena and placed her gently on the bed next to Rebekah. He placed his fingers by his lip in a shushing motion and kissed her neck. She twisted it to give Damon better access and to sneak a peak of the sleeping Rebekah.

If it wasn't for the fact that Rebekah and Damon had played a part in her parents death, she would actually feel guilty for this. She held in her moan as Damon finally pulled up her skirt and down her underwear entering her.

Elena kept staring at the sleeping Rebekah as Damon worked over her. She had to admit that doing this in front of Rebekah was hot. When Damon was finished he pulled her skirt down carefully as she carefully slid off the bed. She gave him one last kiss as she went to Holly's room to go check on her.


	6. Chapter 6

When Beauty Fades

Chapter 6

Elena snuggled closer to a sleeping Damon as she looked around his bedroom. Rebekah had been out for a business conference and Damon had had the entire house for himself since Rebekah also wanted to take Holly for some mother daughter time. Which made Damon want some Damon and Elena time. Elena didn't mind. It made the next phase of her plan much more easier.

Elena was very careful not to wake Damon as she slid herself out of his bed and went to go dig inside her overnight bag where she put her mini cameras. It was time to prove how horrible Damon and Rebekah really were. She moved fastly as she set up a few hidden security cameras in each room. It would be hard for them to deny everything now. Especially if Elena had proof.

When she was done with the last of the cameras Elena went to the kitchen to cook breakfast so she had an excuse as to why she was gone. When she was done with that she placed plates on a tray and took them into Damon's bedroom.

He was now awake and looking at her with the fuck me eyes he always seemed to give her now a days. She put the breakfast down beside him as she gave him a ling lingering kiss.

"Hmm, breakfast in bed. I was wondering where you were. I woke up with this need for something more than breakfast."

She giggled as he placed the trays on the bedside table and pressed Elena down into the bed.

"You. Are. Amazing." he said and kissed her neck.

If only he knew what she was really doing. She wondered if he would think of her as amazing after that. She guessed she would just have to wait and see.


	7. Chapter 7

When Beauty Fades

Chapter 7

Elena rubbed her neck as she looked over some of Damon's business transactions in his office. He was quite the schemer, luckily he was about to get burned. The sound of the door forced her to close the file and put it back with her legs up on the desk. Damon entered and looked at her with lust filled eyes. Well at least this part of her plans was being met. She would have plenty of stuff for the press as soon as she could manage getting a meeting with them.

"Hey, you." he said locking the door behind him." What do I owe this pleasure?"

"I just thought i'd come by and see if you wanted some desert."

"Hmm. What kind of desert?"

"You know." she said giving him a kiss.

He smiled against her lips as he lifted her up on his desk. Even though she was screwing him over Elena had to admit that Damon Salvatore was quite the lover. He could be gentle yet rough at the same time. It was intoxicating at times and right now she had to admit that this moment was one of them.

After they were finished, Elena was on his desk stroking his hair.

"So I have something to tell you."

"What?" she asked suddenly curious.

"I hate to mix business with pleasure, but I need you to do me a huge favor."

"What kind of favor?"

"Not the one you think. Ugh well. Me and Rebekah are going on a business trip and I need you to spend the night at our house to watch Holly."

Elena smiled this was perfect. Now she could really snoop around.

"Of course I will. Now come here. I;m not quite done with you yet. "

He smiled and placed his lips on hers as they had sex once more.


	8. Chapter 8

When Beauty Fades

Chapter 8

Elena taped her foot impatiently as she waited for the Salvatore's to answer their front door. She knew she was trying to destroy their marriage, but she hated waited while they were having one of their fights. Finally Rebekah opened the door and narrowed her eyes at Elena. Elena smiled at Rebekah as she stepped into the house. The house that she was determined to destroy with the family she was intending to destroy. And she couldn't wait to stop pretending, but she had to be patient or else this would never work and the plan and sex would have been for nothing. Which she couldn't let happen not after all the work she had put into this. She wouldn't.

Elena spotted Damon rolling his suit case with an anxious Holly in his arms. It seemed as if she was a bit fussy today, but it wasn't something Elena couldn't take care of. She made her way to Damon and held out her arms. Damon placed Holly into them and looked at Elena. She knew what he wanted, but for once she was glad that Rebekah was there so she didn't have to give it to him. After all there was only so much sex a person could take and Damon had been rather persistent about it as of late. Which meant she was doing her job pretty well.

After Damon and Rebekah left, Elena went to the kitchen to give Holly a bottle. It amazed her everyday how much Holly looked more and more like Rebekah, but not a lot like Damon. She sighed and went to the fridge to grab Holly a bottle. It still wasn't time for her nap and Elena couldn't do any snooping until she was taken care of.

It took Elena about three hours to put a fussy Holly down for a nap, but after she was all snuggled in Elena set forth on her mission to ruin Rebekah and Damon's perfect marriage. She just needed the right story to feed the tabloids. Than their reputation would go up in smoke after Elena really got through with them. This was only the beginning steps of destroying them and she couldn't wait for more.

She closed the door to Holly's room and pondered where to search first. She decided to check the security cameras to see if she couldn't get more information. She grabbed one of them and carefully attached one to the television. The tape had started from yesterday afternoon and she saw Rebekah looking frantic. She wondered what that was about.

She stopped the tape and pressed play to listen in.

"You can't do this to me!" she said looking around.

She waxs probably making sure that Damon wasn't around.

"You know what Damon will do when he finds out. Do you really think our daughter deserves this?"

Elena's ears perked up. Did she just understand that correctly. She rewinded the tape and reheard the conversation. Holy Shit. This was bigger than any other secret she had hoped to uncover. But she had to have more proof.

She paused the tape and made her way to where she knew Rebekah kept her files. If she was right about this assumption this would tear Rebekah and Damon apart. It would be the biggest scandal. She smiled as she rummaged through the files and found what she was looking for.

First she found Holly's birth certificate. She frowned slightly when she saw that Damon's name was on it, but that didn't really mean a thing when you were trying to decieve someone. She had to dig deeper. She had to think of a place Rebekah would hide such information wihtout Damon knowing about it.

She thought about this long and hard until she had an idea. She always rebemebered Rebekah telling her not to go near something in Holly's room. Elena never understood at first but she did now. She walked to the baby's room careful not to wake her up as she opened the drawers that held Holly's emergency medical supplies in case she was ever sick.

Elena dug into the bottom of the poile until hjer hand hit something that didn't look as if it belong there. Elena lifted up the small jewelery box and inspected it closely. The intials R.M were carved into it as Elena sat on the floor. She was so close that she could taste it. Just a couple more inches and she would have what she needed to take them both down.

She lifted the lid and looked at the dancing ballerina as she looked into the box. Nothing. How could there be nothing. Elena looked at the box and without thinking she threw it to the ground shattering it everywhere. That's when she saw a tiny envolope at the corner of her eye from Mystic Falls Mediacal Clinic.

Elena smiled and pickjed up the envolope as a loud piercing scream drew her attention.n Dammit she must have woke Holly. She shoved the envolope in her pocket and went to the baby picking her up. The baby snuggled in her arms as Elena got the envolope out of her pocket and tore it open.

The baby looked at it with interest as Elena got the paper out and opened it.

"Alright baby let's see what your mama is hiding."


	9. Chapter 9

When Beauty Fades

Chapter 9

Today was the day Elena Gilbert would always remember as the day she ruined Rebekah and Damon Salvatore's marriage. She just had to execute her perfect plan the right way and deal with the fallout. Smiling she made her way up the stairs and went into the office of one of the sleaziest magazines that she knew. This would be the perfect place for her to spill the major secret that she had been holding and she for one couldn't wait to see what happened next.

Elena went up to the receptionist and smiled.

"Hello, my name is Elena Gilbert. I had an appointment with Andie Star."

"Of course. Hold on one minute."

The receptionist grabbed the phone and told Ms. Star that she was there.

"She'll see you now."

Elena nodded and went to go see Andie Star. For a sleazy reporter Elena had to admit that Andie did get the major stories that she wanted and she was about to get another one. Elena smiled at Andie as she gestured for Elena to sit down. This was it. The moment she had been waiting for since she had first set foot in the Salvatore mansion.

"So Ms. Gilbert, what can I do for you?"

"Actually Ms. Star, it's what I can do for you."


	10. Chapter 10

When Beauty Fades

Chapter 10

Elena Gilbert woke up the next morning with a big smile on her face realizing that this would be the day that Rebekah and Damon's marriage would die and her plan would become effective. She would just have to say the right things to make sure it moved along progressively.

Getting out of her bed, Elena took a moment to stretch out her body and than move to her closet where she saved her outfit for this particular day. Pulling it out she examined it and smiled as she looked at the dark lace blue dress, black belt, black blazer, and black booties. Her hair was curled and she looked fearless and ready to proceed with the next step of her plan. Damon couldn't escape her now, because after today he couldn't resist.

She made her way downstairs to have breakfast as she hummed a happy tune. Something that she hadn't done in a while. Her Aunt Jenna turned to her and smiled.

"Well someone seems like she's in a happy mood today."

"That I am Aunt Jenna, actually this is the happiest I've been in a while."

"Well I'm glad to hear that. It's about time something good is happening to this family."

"I agree. Well I have to get to work. I'll see you tonight Aunt Jenna."

"Have a great day Elena."

"Don't worry Aunt Jenna, I will."

Pots and pans clashed around when she got to the Salvatore house as she heard the crashing sound of glass near the door and something flying through the window. Perfect. She went over to what had crashed through the window and smiled seeing that it was a picture of Damon and Rebekah on their wedding day.

She smiled bigger as she crawled underneath the window and listened to their conversation taking in every word as if she was breathing after coming up from water. It was amazing. It was glorious.

"Damon, Please calm down and let me explain."

"Explain? Explain! Is this true? Is it Rebekah!? Tell me!"

"Ow Damon You're hurting me."

"Good! I should hurt you, you little bitch! You come into my life and I saved your pathetic ass multiple times. I saved it when your father only thought you should be some pathetic whore out on the streets, I saved it when you wanted to start this company all by yourself and it was going bankrupt, and I saved it when you were so stupidly drunk that you stood on the road and killed those two people who served into that river. I covered that up remember. And yet you forget what all I've done for your stupid ass. You stupid cunt. I did everything for you and you repay me by sleeping with another guy. Is it true Rebekah? Is Matt Holly's father?"

Elena put her hand over her mouth as she took in what Damon had just said. The incident hadn't been his fault as the newspapers had claimed but Rebekah's. She was the one who had killed them. Her brain processed a new plan. One that was shaky and probably wouldn't work, but it was the best shot she had. She had planned to make Damon's life a living hell, but now that she knew Rebekah had done it. It wasn't Damon she should be punishing, but her. And she would get her revenge. She would get her revenge ten fold, because they both deserved to pay. Damon may not have been the one to run them off the bridge, but he had covered it up which was just as worse, but he couldn't think of that right now. She had to be professional. She had to stick to the plan. She would not fail now after she had come this far.

"Yes. Damon. Matt is Holly's father. But please hear me out. You were gone for so many nights and Matt...Matt was here. He was here for me and one thing led to another and we had sex and than I found out I was pregnant and I wanted her to be yours so bad, but I knew the timing was off and I had sex with you that night and six weeks later I announced I was pregnant. I'm so sorry Damon. I was afraid and I didn;t want you to hate me."

"What do you think I think of you now?"

And with that Elena knew it was her perfect moment to arrive. Taking the key that Damon had given her, Elena unlocked the door and looked on at the scene. Glass was smashed all over the floor as Damon and Rebekah were staring each other down in the living room. Rebekah was looking at him with her face full of sadness, grief, and disbelief as if her life was crashing down around her and Damon's face looked as if he could strangle her with the look of hurt, betrayal and anger on his face.

No matter what the expressions Elena was still delighted. She cleared her throat turning Damon and Rebekah's attention back to her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt whatever this is. I've just come to take care of Holly. What's going on here?"

Rebekah narrowed her eyes at Elena and got closer to her. Elena pretended to be afraid like the situation called for. She knew what was going to happen next and she had to act the part of naive teenager instead of the mastermind that she was. She just hoped Rebekah would play her part.

"Oh I think you know exactly what we're talking about you little bitch. What did you do huh? Find my personal files and send them off to the tabloids. Do you know how much hurt you caused you stupid little homewrecker?"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about Mrs. Salvatore. I just got here. I have no idea what you and Mr. Salvatore are talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about you little whore. What were you jealous of what I had that you decided to worm your way into my family and tear it apart. Well screw you, you bitch because you will never come near us again." She said lunging forward and grabbing Elena by the neck.

Elena played innocent victim as Rebekah chocked her swinging and telling Rebekah to please get off of her and before too long Damon pulled Rebekah off of Elena throwing her to the floor and standing protectively in front of Elena who grabbed her throat and looked at Rebekah wide-eyed as if she couldn't believe what she had just did.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Damon told her. She was still sitting on the floor and looking as pissed as ever.

"Nothing is wrong with me Damon. You're the one who let this homewrecker into our lives and endangered our child by trusting this skank. Why can't you see through her?"

"The only person I see whose endangering Holly's life is you. Now get the hell out of my house."

"You can't kick me out of my own house."

"Yes I can. Now get the hell out of this house before I pick you up and throw you out. That's not a threat it's a promise."

"You can't get rid of me that easily/. After all we are married and part of this estate is mine."

"Not for long."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means you're a miserable manipulating bitch and I want you out of my and my daughter's life. I want a divorce and as soon as we get one I'm fighting for full custody of Holly and I swear to you you will never see your daughter again."

Elena expected Rebekah to beg but she never expected Rebekah to laugh in his face.

"Fine I'll go, but you will never get my daughter because guess what she's not your daughter. She's Matt's daughter and he wouldn't abandon his child and leave her in your care, so go ahead fight us in court, but I promise you that they'll give her to me because you're not her father and you never will be you miserable bastard."

Damon grabbed Rebekah by her arm and opened the front door.

"Get the fuck out of my house."

"This isn't over. You aren't safe. Neither of you are." Rebekah said as he shut the door on her face locking it behind him.

Elena stared at him the way he wanted her to as he crossed the way and slammed her against the wall. She cried out in pain and looked him in the eyes. In them she saw hatred and lust. At least she could work with that.

"Did you do this? Did you tell the tabloids about Holly not being mine?"

"No. I knew nothing about that. Please Damon. You have to believe me. I would do nothing to hurt you." she responded touching his face and smiling at him putting as much lust on her face as she could possibly muster.

And before she could even think of saying anything else Damon's lips were on hers as he pushed her panties down, lifted up her dress, and started to pump away in her. She moaned for dramatic effect as Damon kept on taking her and taking her this plan was going better than she expected. He was vulnerable which meant she could use his vulnerability to persuade him into doing whatever the hell she wanted.

"You're mine. Elena and you always will be. I hope you understand that."

"I do."

He finished in her and placed her down as he exhaled pulling up his pants and buckling them again as he went to go sit on the couch. So far things were going exactly like she planned.

"What are you going to do about Rebekah?"

"I really have no clue." he said placing his head in his hands.

"I do."

Damon looked up at her waiting for her to continue.

"You have to make the courts declare her an unfit mother and I can help you do it on one condition."

"What's that?"

"I want you to have a baby with me."

"What?"

"You heard me, in order for me to destroy Rebekah's life and for the courts to declare her an unfit mother than I want you to make me pregnant. And I suggest you take that deal seeing as how you get the best out of it you get Holly back and you get a child of your own. One that you always wanted. So what's it going to be Damon? Are you going to take the deal or lose Holly forever?"

Damon looked at her but something in his gaze told her he loved this side of her. That poor unfortunate foul falling for a woman who was trying to destroy him.

"I accept."

"Good. I suggest we start on this soon."

Elena smiled while she took Damon to his bedroom smiling the whole way because she finally had him where she wanted him.


End file.
